pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Gibbons
Rev. Thomas Gibbons (May 31, 1720 - February 22, 1785) was an English poet and hymnist. Life Gibbons was born in Read (near Newmarket), and educated in Deptford by Dr. Taylor. He was ordained in 1742, and in 1743 became minister of the Independent Church at Haberdashers Hall, London, where he remained until retiring in 1785. Thomas Gibbons (1720-1785), Stem Publishing, Web, Apr. 8, 2012. In 1754 he began tutoring at the Dissenting Academy at Mile End, London; in 1759 he became an evening lecturer at Monkwell Street. He received an M.A. from the College of New Jersey in 1760, and a Doctor of Divinity from the College of Aberdeen in 1764.Thomas Gibbons (1720-1785), NetHymnal.org, Web, Apr. 8, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Britannia's alarm: a poem, occasioned by the present rebellion''. London: R. King / J. Buckland & M. Cooper / M. Marshal, 1745. *''The Mourner's Complaint ... to which are added an elegy, and some other poetical pieces on the same occasion''. London: R. King / J. Buckland / M. Marshall, 1746. *''An Elegy on the Death of ... P. Goodwin''. London: J. Oswald, 1748. *''An Elegiac Poem: To the memory of the Rev. Isaac Watts''. London: J. Oswald / J. Buckland / M. King / et al, 1749. *''Juvenilia; Poems on various subjects of devotion and virtue''. London: J. Buckland / J. Ward, 1750. *''The Tears of Friendship: An elegiac ode''. London: J. Buckland / J. Ward, 1759. *''An Ode to the Memory of His Grace, the Duke of Newcastle''. London: J. Buckland / J. Johnson & J. Payne / J. Dodsley, 1768. *''The Christian Minister: In three poetical epistles to Philander''. 1772. Hymns *''Hymns Adapted to Divine Worship; in two books''. London: J. Buckland / J. Johnson / J. Payne, 1769; London: J. Buckland / C. Dilly, 1784. Non-fiction *''An Impartial Review of Mr. Melvil's Last Piece ... occasioned by his numerous misrepresentations of, and injurious reflection upon, the dissenters''. London: privately published, 1739. * Calvinism and Nonconformity Defended. London: 1740. *''The New-blown Bladder Prick'd; or, A proper chastisement of Jacques Spearman''. LondonL privately published, 1740. *''The Deliverance and Triumph of Great Britain: In a thanksgiving sermon''. London: J. Oswald / J. Buckland / R. King, 1746. *''The Mourner's Complaint Considered and Applied: In a funeral discourse''. London: R. King / J. Buckland / M. Marshall, 1746. *''The Prosperity of the Christian church ... in a sermon''. London: J. Oswald / R. King / James Buckland / E. Gardiner, 1747. *''The Divine Improvement of Desolating Judgments Represented: In a sermon''. London: J. Oswald / R. King / J. Buckland / et al, 1748. *''The Religious Observance of the Sabbath: Practically stated and inforced''. London: J. Oswald & W. Dilly / M. King / James Buckland / et al, 1749. *''The Excellency of the Gospel ... in a sermon''. London: J. Ward / J. Buckland, 1752. *''Sympathy with Our Suffering ... Brethren.. in two discourses occasioned by the ... oppressions of the Protestants in France''. London: J. Buckland, 1755. *''Our duty as patriots, Protestants, and Christians... in a sermon''. London: J. Buckland / J. Ward / T. Field / M. King, 1756. *''The Hidden Life of a Christian''. London: James Buckland / John Ward, 1756. *''A Sermon Preached ... on Occasion of the ... Earthquake at Lisbon''. London: J. Buckland / J. Ward / T. Field / et al, 1758. *''A sermon occasioned by the sudden decease of his late ... Majesty George the Second''. London: J. & W. Oliver, for James Buckland / Tho. Field / Edw. Dilly / A. Ward, 1760. *''Divine Conduct Vindicated''. London: J. Buckland / Edw. Dilly / T. Field / et al, 1761. *''Sermons on Various Subjects; with an hymn adapted to each subject''. . London: J. & W. Oliver, for James Buckland / Tho. Field / Edw. Dilly / J. Stevens, 1762. *''Dedication of Our Selves to God ... in a sermon''. London: J. Buckland & J. Payne / T. Field / E. Dilly, 1764. *''The Divine Glories Displayed in Babes and Sucklings: A sermon''. London: J. Buckland & J. Payne / T. Field / E. Dilly, 1764. *''The Duty of Serving One Another in Love: Opened and inforced''. . London: J. Buckland & J. Payne / T. Field / E. & C. Dilly, 1764. *''Rhetoric; or, A view of its principal tropes and figures''. London: J. & W. Oliver, for James Buckland / John Payne, 1767. *''The State of the World ... in a sermon''. London: James Buckland / Edward & Charles Dilly, 1770. *''The Character ... of the Righteous Represented: In a sermon''. London: J. Buckland / E. & C. Dilly / J. Towers, 1773. *''The Blessedness of Dying in the Lord: Considered in a sermon''. London: J. Buckland / E. & C. Dilly / W. Harris / J. Towers, 1775. 1775. *''The Remembrance of our Creator... in a sermon''. London: J. Buckland / W. Davenhill / W. Harris, 1776. *''Memoirs of Eminently Pious Women''. (2 volumes), London: J. Buckland, 1777. *''The Life and Death of Lady Jane Gray''. London: A. Cleugh / Charles Stalker / G. Offer / M. Watson, 1792. *''Medical Cases and Remarks''. Sudbury, UK: J. Birket, 1799. Translated *''An English Version of the Latin Epitaphs on the Nonconconformist’s Memorial''. London: W. Harris, 1775; London: Alex. Hogg, 1778. Edited *''Memoirs of the Rev. Isaac Watts, D.D.. London: James Buckland / Thomas Gibbons, 1780. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Gibbons, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 25, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References . Wikisource, Web, June 25, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"A Summer's Evening" "An Elegiac Ode on the Death of the Reverend Mr. Mordecai Andrew: A vision" *"Creation: A sacred pastoral" ;Hymns * "Angels, roll the rock away" * Thomas Gibbons (1720-1785) at NetHymnal ;About *Thomas Gibbons at Hymntime *Gibbons, Thomas in the Dictionary of National Biography *Rev. Thomas Gibbons (1720-1785) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:1720 births Category:1785 deaths Category:English hymnwriters Category:Musicians from London Category:18th-century English people Category:18th-century Christian clergy Category:English poets Category:18th-century English writers Category:Dissenting academy tutors Category:Burials at Bunhill Fields Category:English male writers Category:18th-century poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Christian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Hymnists Category:Poets